Black music
by KeepCalmAndBethylOn
Summary: Aria and her sister move to forks when their great aunt dies,leaving them a house. Aria is up for anything,or so she thinks. All her life she's been afraid of routine,Afraid she'll live out the same day again and again,so adventure and change is somthing she seeks.When she falls in love with a forever still wolf,will she be able to stay? will her fast moving feat finally settle?
1. Chapter 1 Sick In The Head

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this! Although this is a romance, the first few chapters will be about our mane characters childhood and, because its such a part of her, about her best friend/sister and how they meet. I hope you guys like watching her grow up with her best friend. Please let me know what you think! :-D**

* * *

 **Black music**

 **Chapter 1: sick in the head**

 **~ффФфф~**

People say I'm no good  
Write me off, oh yes they should  
Fuck 'em they're just sick in the head

They're writing my history  
Think somebody should've asked me  
Everyone was safe in their beds  
But not me

And I said

I won't live, won't live like this  
Everyone, they're all seeing red

I don't know  
What I'm goina do

I want a friend

A friend like you

And I said

I can't live life underneath it all  
You sat right there and listened

I will not be here forever dear  
So let's just make this count a lot in here

. . .

Pray for me

My brand new friend

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Sarah's POV**

 **5 years old**

My eyes opened, they where heavy and sticky. My head felt like it was swirling around. I scrunched up my eyes and tried to see where I was. Eventually, I could see cracked concrete over my head. My back hurt really bad, and I was so cold. My chest burned every time I took a breath.

 _Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I tried so hard to remember how I got here, but nothing came up. Nothing at all. My mind was completely blank, not a memory to find.

 _But...I think I'm supposed to remember things.._ I sat up slowly, the dizziness in my head making it hard to see the stuff around me. It was so cold. I wanted to see the sun. My eyes stoped fuzzing and I looked around me. I was in a small concrete room, I was laying and the foot of steep stairs, at the end of the stairs sat an open door. My back hurt so much, but I needed to get out of the cold. I whimpered in pain as my head throbbed and my back made this horrible cracking noise, but I kept standing up. The stairs looked so tall, I was afraid to go up.

 _what if its colder up there?_

trying not to think about it, I began climbing the tall steps on my hands and knees. The rough old wood tore at my knees and left painful splinters. I felt my knees get kinda wet when I'd almost reached the top. My hands felt wet to. I kept going, my thin cheeks covered in tears from the pain. It felt like hours as I slowly climbed the steps, my thin legs shaking weakly. Just as I'd reached the top step, it broke beneath my knees. I gasped loudly as I fell back, my back tingled in fear as I started to fall. My arms flew in front of me, reaching for anything I could find. My damp hands kept slipping from the steps. I was in one spot, my hands taking turns sliping and griping the wooden step in front of me, always on the vurge of falling. _I'm going to die._ The stairs are so tall, if I fall, I'll die. Would I? How had I gotten down here? Did I fall down? Finally, my hand found the whole in the step where I had fallen. The sharp wood cut deeply into my palm as I pulled myself up. I cried out in pain and fear, sweat covered my body. The second I was up, I jumped off the steps and into the upstairs...what? Panting, I looked around the room, it was covered in empty shelves and dirt, but I recognized it as a kitchen. I could feel the cool breeze of the concrete room blowing onto my back, so I scooted forward and shut the door to that cold room. It was cold up here to, but not as bad. I took my chance to inspect my wet hands and knees, as the dim lamp on the counter lit up the dark room. It must be night time. The air was thick and bearly breathable. Little grey dots swirled around the room every time I took a breath. I felt sad looking at this dark room, I felt trapped. I looked down at my hands. They where covered in red. The wet sticky red flowed out of my skin on my left hand much more than the right. My knees had the same. They ached and burned, wood poking out of them as they dug pain fully into my skin. I was afraid to pull them out, it would hurt. So instead, I tried to stand. The second my knees moved, so did the wood, it dug into my knees and I cried loudly in pain, falling to the floor again. My breath was labored as I sobbed.

 _where am I?!_

I tried not to think about it, deciding to pull out the hurtful wood. I wrapped my tiny hand around the thick splinter, took a deep unsteady breath, and pulled. My skin stretched and pulled as the other peaces of wood dug in deeper. I sobbed and kept pulling. Finally, the sticky red covered stick was out of my knee. I fell back on the floor, my head feeling funny. My eyes kept trying to shut, they felt like they where pulling themselves down, so heavy. And then, I heard an ear piercing slam. I barly flinched at the sound, my arms and legs felt so heavy.

"SARAH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" a loud mad voice screamed. I couldn't focus on it. Everything hurt to much. I heard a muffled groan, this time the voice sounded deep. And then somthing popped in my head, everyone has a mommy and Daddy, they must be it. Dose that make me Sarah? I didn't like it, the word sounding out of place to me. I wonder why my Mommy's mad? Oh, I must have done something wrong. I wonder what.

"What did she do now?" The deep voice groaned as it got louder. The floor shook as heavy steps made they're way to me. I wasn't afraid, Mommy's take care of their baby's. No one talked again, or mabye they did, but it was drowned out by my screams. My knees felt like they where being lit on fire and covered in hot grese at the same time. It was like when I pulled out the wood, but so much worse. My sight started to go black, and the deeper I sank, the less it hurt, so I let myself fall into the dark

 **~ффФфф~**

 **6 months later**

 **April 10**

sighing, I stood up from my pile of blankets. My back really hurt because the floor is so hard. I stretched and looked around the now familiar and empty room. My house is small, one bedroom where Mommy and Daddy sleep most of the time, that basement, the kitchen and the living room. The house is completely empty because Daddy and Mommy spend most of their time out of the house or in their room. I've only been in their room once, and it looks so different from the rest of the house. Its really fancy. There's a big bed and a big closet and the walls are gold. Daddy's bottles are everywhere in the house, but that room is cleen. My knees are scarred now and one of them wobbles when I stand, it still hurts in that knee. I found out my name is Sarah Harder, I'm 6 and my mom and Dad are Linda and John. I still don't remember anything. I stretched out my hurting knee and started walking to the kitchen. I pulled the stool against the counter and climbed on top of it. There's one container that sits on the counter and its full of coffee beans. I took the beans and filled the little black machine with it before I pushed the button. The loud noise hurt my head. I filled the pot with our brown water and turned on the stove. While I waited for the water to bubble, I reached to the back of the counter and grabbed Mommy's big bottle of burning juice and opened the cap. I tried to drink it when I got thirsty, but it burned my tummy and I got really sick. When the water started to bubble, I picked up Mommy's shirt and picked up the pot, I put the water in the coffee pot and then I put the bean powder in the coffee pot. Finally, I poured it in two cups and put the burning juice inside the cup.

"GOD DAMMIT JOHNNY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED! I SAID TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" I flinched when I heard Mommy's scream. I carefully climbed down from the stool and pushed it back against the wall.

BANG!

"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING COUCH! BITCH!" I walked over to the living room and layed on my blanket. It was so nice to sleep in. mommy got it for my birthday, it used to be in the basement so it was wet and smelly when I got it, but it dried and it smells only a little bad now. I carefully crawled under the blanket and layed on the sticky wood flore, pretending not to be there as the yelling started. Mommy and daddy's door slammed open and daddy's heavy boots hit the floor so loud, it hurt my ears.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME! YOU CHEATING SACK OF SHIT!"

BANG!

I curled deeper into the blankets. There's only one lamp and its in the kitchen, all the windows are covered with cardboard and I'm hardly aloud outside. So, I curled up in the darkness. If could see my skin, it'd be a sickly, yellow pale color. I hate it. Mommy has yellow skin to, but its also kind of brown, I asked her once why she looked so yellow, she slapped me and said she pays for that to be done. I didn't ask her anymore questions after that. I could still hear the muffled yells but between my fingers in my ears, and the blanket that surrounded me, I couldn't make out any words. Sometimes I wonder if everyone has mommy and daddy's like this. I rember when I first woke up, I was positive Mommy's are supposed to love their babys, but now I think I was wrong. Mommy hates me, and I hate mommy.

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Rosa's POV**

 **6 years old**

 **April 28**

"mommy! I hungry!" I ran into the kitchen, frowning when I didn't see mommy.

 _she's probably in the garden_

Opened the back door and ran to the garden. Mommy was on her knees, putting a pretty red flower in the ground. I ran over to her, lightly tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to me and smiled.

"Hey baby" I reached out my arms and she pulled me onto her lap, lightly touching my nose with her finger.

"I'm hungry" I complained. Mommy smiled and stood up.

"What would you like to eat?" I thought for a second, putting my finger on my chin because it always made mommy smile. She giggled lightly at me.

"I know! A girl cheese sandwich!" She laughed lightly and set me down.

"Grilled, honey" she corrected.

"What?" I asked. she laughed again before tapping my nose.

"Never mind dear. I'll go make you some lunch" she smiled at me one more time before going inside. I smiled to myself before walking over to the swing set. I sat down with a plop and was just about to swing when I heard a weird squeaky sound. I stopped moving and held my breath, it happened again. It kept on squeaking so I followed it. I went right up to the fence and put my ear against it. Then I heard a little sob. I gasped.

"Hello?" A surprised shriek came from the other side.

"Hello?" Another girls voice said. I paused. She's in the yelling peoples house...I've never seen a little girl here. I thought it was just the yelling people.

"Who are you?" I asked. I peaked through a little hole in the fence and only saw matted brown hair.

"Um...Sarah...I think" she said quietly.

"What do you mean? Don't you know?" I asked. Her voice was shaking, like she was crying.

"No...I think its Sarah cause that's what Linda calls me when she's mad...but today she called me somthing different and now I'm confused" who's Linda? Where is Sarah's mommy and daddy?

"What'd she call you?" I asked

"Um...I think it was ' _Cunt'"_ my eyes went wide. I remember hearing uncle Jim say that, and mommy said it was a very bad word.

"Don't say that! That's a bad word!" I yelled. I heard her yelp in fear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She started to cry. Why is she so sad?

"Why are you crying?" I asked. She sniffled.

"I don't like going in the basement" she said quietly. My brow furrowed.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"When Mommy yells, she makes me go in the basement, and find my way out in the dark. Its so cold, and the stairs hurt" my eyes went wide. Why would her mommy do that?

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because I was bad. I forgot to put Mommy's burning juice inside her coffee. Doesn't your mommy do that?" Burning juice? I'll have to ask mommy what that means.

"No. I'm afraid of the basement. Mommy said I'd don't have to go now, but when I'm big I have to be bigger than my fears and face it. I think I'm big now, but I don't want to go down there, so I don't tell mommy" I giggled.

"What's your name?" She asked. Her voice didn't sound as sad as before.

"Rosa, but mommy and daddy call me Rosie" the fence moved a bit, like someone was leaning on it.

"That's really pretty, Rosa" I smiled.

"Thank you. So is Sarah" leaned against the fence to, getting comfortable.

"I don't like my name. Every time Mommy and daddy say it, I know it means I'm going to get hit again" I frowned. How could her mommy and daddy be so mean?

"How about we give you a different name. What's your full name?" I asked.

"Sarah Harder" she sounded more happy, mabye she'll like having another name.

"What about your middle name?" I asked.

"What's a middle name?"

"Its the name you have between your first and last. Everyone has three names. Mine are Rosa Merry Black"

"That's so pretty! I doing think I have a middle name"

"That's okay, we're giving you one now" I thought for a moment. I don't know anything about her, how am I supposed to name her?

"What do you look like?" I aksed.

"Umm...I don't know...I have brown hair and white skin" I frowned.

"Okay...hold on" I walked over to the end of the fence, where one of the boreds are lose "come over here!" I called. I heard her running over and pulled off the bored, setting it next to me. She sat in front of me. We just stared at eachother. Her hair was light brown, her face was round with a little chin, she has big lips that are chapped and cut in some places, her nose is wide but it fit her face well, her eyes are a dark brown and around the the black part of her eye is bright green. For the first time, I was slightly jealous of someone else's eyes. My eyes are bright blue, just like Mommy's and I've never liked anyone else's eyes more than mine before. Of course, I'd still never change it, everyone says I look just like mommy. Her skin was so pale and her cheeks where hollow. She looked like those kids in Africa I saw in a book.

"Your so pretty!" She finally said. I'm grinned.

"Thank you! You to" she frowned but didn't say why. I looked at her again, trying to think of a name.

"What's your favorite thing?" I asked

"Sometimes mommy listens to music. I really like this one...its played with a guitar I think" I tried to think of another question, wanted to get to know her before I name her.

"Hmm-"

"Rosie! Lunch!" I heard mom call. I frowned, seeing the sad face my new friend had. I took her hand gently in mine and smiled.

"When can we play again?" I asked. She looked up at me in surprise.

"I don't know. I'll come next time mommy and daddy drink to much burning juice" I nodded, still not knowing what that meant. I was about to hug her goodbye, when a loud bang came from the yelling house.

"Sarah! Get your ass in here!" I looked at my new friend in fear, but she didn't look scared.

 _mabye she's used to it...no one should be used to that._

"bye Rosa, I liked playing... Don't tell anyone you saw me or I'll go in the basement again " I nodded sadddly. She smiled at me and ran out of site. Sighing, I put the bord back and walked inside, excited to see my friend again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this. Yes this is an imprint story, but the first few chapter are goina be about Sarah growing up. After we get to know her, the story will get more interesting please let me know what you think! I'm open to constructive criticism but try to be nice! :-D till next time!**

 **Jessie**


	2. Chapter 2 The Unavoidable Sun

**Black Music**

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The U** **navoidable Sun**

 **~ффФфф~**

Here it comes,  
The unavoidable sun weighs my head,  
And what the hell have I done,  
And you know,  
I don't remember a thing  
I don't remember  
A thing

So I'm done,  
Am I placating the notes?  
Should I fault  
Cut off my tongue  
So you say  
Apparently I'm digging it in  
I can't feel  
A thing

[A thing, a thing, a thing, a thing]

And you've won  
So I go bury my head  
In the ground  
Yet I won't lose what I said  
In the sound of the words and the note that it brings  
No I can't feel  
A thing

Here it comes  
The unavoidable sun  
Of what's just happened  
And what's been done  
And you know  
I don't remember a thing  
I don't remember  
A thing

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Rosa's POV**

 **6 years old**

 **April 34**

sighing, I looked out my window. Sarah hasn't been back in a long time. I'm afraid they locked her away in her basement. Last night I finally decided what to name her. Last night I asked Mommy what a good name is for someone who likes music and she told me a name that means music in some other language. Then I decided I wanted her middle name to be something like my name so she'd never forget me. I still don't know what her last name would be, but I'm excited.

 **april 39**

Sighing, I looked out the window. I'd been sitting here all morning, waiting for my friend to show up. The last time I saw her was two days ago, when she put out the trash. She looked right at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. The fact that she felt like it was her fault, hurt and I didn't even get the chance to talk to her. I finally gave up and left the chair in my room to go down stairs. I walked in the kitchen to see mommy humming happily. She smiled down at me as she made breakfast. I sat at the table, kicking my feet as I rested my head on my hand. My chest hurt from thinking about my poor friend. How dose she even eat? With all the yelling her mommy and daddy do, how could they have time to cook. Unless they screamed at eachother while they cooked dinner and ate. A little giggled came from my mouth at the image. But then I frowned. It must be so sad to see your mommy and daddy yelling. My mommy and daddy yell sometimes, but they always say sorry, I don't think her mommy and daddy say sorry. My frown grew and I slumped in my seat. _how can I help her?_ I could tell mommy...but she asked me not to.

"Honey?" I looked up to mommy, who was frowning at me.

"Ya mommy?" She kneeled down next to my chair, staring at me with worried eyes.

"What's the matter? You look kinda down" I shrugged. I hate lying to mommy, I've been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm okay mommy. I just lonely" I looked down. I hate lying to mommy, but I can't let my best friend get locked away again. Mommy lifted me in her arms and hugged me.

"How about we get you some friends. What do you think about doing ballet?" I froze. I almost said yes, I've always wanted to be a ballerina, but I couldn't aford to be gone from the house that long. I might miss seeing my friend. I slowly shook my head.

"No thank you mommy. I'm just going to stay home" mommy frowned but stood up, nodding her head.

"If and when you feel like telling me what your hiding, I'm here" I nodded, knowing I couldn't tell her. Guilt fluttered in my stomach as I stood and walked up stairs to watch the yelling house.

 **May 10**

I was walking home from Lily's house. Lily is a friend of mine, she talks a lot about other people's familys. She knows everything about everyone, and i was afraid she knew about the yelling people. I asked her about them and all she said was they where a couple going through problems because they can't have kids. I guess not all gossip is true. My stomach doesn't flutter in fear anymore. Its nice to know my friend is safe from the basement. Just as I was about to walk in my door, I saw a small blurr running across the road. My eyes widened when I caute sight of matted brown hair. I dropped my bag and sprinted across the road to her, not even looking for cars like daddy always says to. I could see her to small, torn up, white dress through the thick trees. I carefully and loudly walked up to her, being carful not to startle her. She gasped, looking up at me. I smiled at her, only earning a watery half smile. I didn't talk as I sat next to her on the ground. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. It was strange, I know nothing about this girl but I feel so close to her. After a minute she hugged me back and cried on my shoulder. My hand stroked her back. I would stroke her hair, but it to matted to touch without hurting her. I don't know how long we sat there, but it was dark by the time I pulled away. I looked at her red face and smiled kindly.

"What happened?" I asked. She looked down at her hands. I couldn't see anything other than her face in the dark.

"Nothing...I just got out of the basement...It hurts" she cried. I nodded. Then I thought of something.

"How long where you in there?" She sighed softly.

"I'd out know...there's a little window at the top of the wall, sometimes you can see the sun from it. I went in at night time and woke up when the sun was out...and then. It was dark again...and then it was light...and then I got out" I frowned, not feeling like working out how long that was.

"When do you eat?" She frowned.

"Daddy brings me a sandwich every night before he drinks his bottles" I frowned at her, before smiling.

"Stay out here. I'm going to go home. When mommy and daddy are asleep, I'll go get you and we'll eat" I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She was still frowning.

"Why?" She asked. My brow furrowed.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that?" I smiled at her, pulling her into a tight sisterly hug.

"Because, Aria Rose Black, you are now my twin sister"

 **~ффФфф~**

 **7 years old**

the second I woke up, I bolted out of bed. As quietly as I could, I ran down the stairs, skitted across the kitchen and sprinted into the backyard. Today's my birthday, which means its also Aria's birthday. She promised she'd find a way to sneak out. I know she can't give me anything, but I'm really excited about my gift to her. She runs around naked, wrapped in a dirty old blanket, so I'm going to give her one of my more ratty white dresses and an old blanket we use for Karly, our dog. I want to give her my prettiest dress and a brand new blanket, but Johnny and Linda can't get suspicious that she's talking to me. Still, I wrapped the blanket and dress in pretty wrapping paper mommy got to wrap up my presents. Its pink with rainbow butterflies. I know Aria doesn't like pink, but she loves butterflies. I ran into the woods where we always meet. The small area is enclosed with tree branches and weeds. There's one little hole where we climb through. In the middle of it all is completely clear, like a little house. There where 2 little logs I brought here from my house for us to sit on and a small plastic bag that held our toys. Aria didn't have any toys when I met her, but now she dose. While I waited for her, I fiddled with the wrapping paper on my lap.

 _would she like it? What of she's mad I didn't get something better?_ well, no use now, she's already running over here. In the past year she's gotten much healthier. She gos outside to meet me so her skin isn't as pale. We only meet once every week or so, but the food I bring her has made her look a little more taken care of. Her hairs is to matted to fix, it piles on top of her head and it smells weird. Mommy once told me about something called dread locks...all her hair is one dreadlock. I want to just cut it all off, but her parents (if you can even call them that) would notice. Never the less, as she crowned under the brush and clutched a ratty sheet to her body, a huge grin spread across her thin, pale face when she saw me. I couldn't help but grin back. With a plop, she sat down next to me and I brought her into a tight hug.

"I missed you" she said quietly into my hair. I smiled to myself.

"I missed you to. Happy birthday sis" she pulled away and grinned at me.

"Happy birthday sistra" I grinned. I love her ascent.

"I got you a birthday present" I handed her the two wrapped gifts. Smiled brightly at me before ripping it open. She slowly pulled out the torn blanket with the biggest grin I've ever seen. She lunged arms, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Sistra" she hugged me tighter.

"Your welcome. I wasn't sure if they would notice, but if you just hide it under your old blanket they won't see. I got you another gift to" I pulled away from her as she grinned and nodded.I'm particularly excited about the dress. Every year, her parents give her 1 dress to wear but she already grew out of it. She ripped open the gift with excitement. The second her gift came into view from behind the paper, her eyes welded up in tears as she hugged me tightly. While I'm happy she liked her gift, my chest ached at how much she liked it. If I had given those gifts to Lily, she would've hit me and called me poor. But Aria sees it as the most amazing thing in the world. Its not right. The older I get, the more I start to realise just how messed up my sister's life really is.

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Aria's POV**

I woke up to the familiar yells of my parents. I scratched my itchy head as I stood from my blankets. I did my normal choirs as mom and dad yelled loudly at eachother in their room. I stared outside at the rainy day. I wanted so bad to play in the rain, but my parents would notice...would they? Every time they woke up yelling, I hide under my blanket and pretend not to be there. So mabye they won't notice. I ran to my blankets. I balled up the blanket I got for my birthday and placed it under my smelly blanket so it looked like I was in there. Smiling, proudly at myself, I ran outside into the cool rain. I gasped at the sensation. I've never been in the rain before. It hardly rains here and its never rained when I was meeting with Rosa...wich is the only time I can manage to leave the house. The cool water washed over my skin and I was shocked by the feelings that came over me. A sense of freedom came over me and I suddenly felt as if I could do anything. Mabye it was the dirt that rolled off my skin when the rain hit, cleaning me, or mabye it was just the fact that I had gotten out without hours of planning. My arms spread put to some up this freedom. My feet began to run, really run for the first time in a long time. I suddenly felt hyper, everything around me seemed to speed. I recognised this feeling. I get it when linda is about to throw me down to the basement. But this time it wasn't fear I felt alongside it, it was excitement. A sudden giggle burst through my lips as I suddenly slid across a patch of mud, dirting my soaked dress. And then I heard something in the distance.

"Aria!" A grin spread across my face as I heard my real name being called. I turned and ran to the sound.

"Rosa! Its raining!" I needlessly screamed over the downpore. I finally came up to her. Not even bothering to greet eachother, we took eachothers hands and ran through the rain, giggling happily. I looked over to my happy sister. She was wearing a pretty pink shirt and a pare of pants like daddy wears. She seemed happy again, something I haven't seen in her since our birthday. I held her hand tighter as we came across a thick patch of mud. Her fancy shoes slipped deep into the mud as we fell on our butts and laughed together. In this moment, I'd forgotten what waited for me back at home, I forgot the burning hunger in my stomach and the dry thirst in my throat, I forgot the cold blood stained basement and Mommy's burning juice, because everything was perfect in this moment, and this moment is where I truly found myself, and mabye just a little bit of hope, that I could one day live life like my sister could.

 **~ффФфф~**

 **8 years old**

i looked around the dark cold room of my basement, not even trying to escape. Ever since that day almost a year ago now, I've found a true fascination with the world around me. Today, I'm exploring the basement. I stood up, my palms and feet hurt but nothing extreme. I've learned the skill of falling down the stairs without breaking my bones. The room was pitch black so I felt around it, only a tingle of fear on my spine as I blindly touched potentially dangerous objects.I don't really care anymore. I could die at any point, slip up and crack my scull when I fall down the stairs, so I want to learn everything about this world that I can. My hand came across a large square. It felt like wood. Blindly feeling around the box, I felt words carved into it before my fingers came across a latch. Not wanting to spill the contents on the floor, I didn't open it. I felt around the wall for the rope I'd hidden here. I tied it to the broken railing on the top of the stairs and hid it on the side. I found the scratchy rope and brought my end of it to the base of the stairs before I started climbing. The wood dug painfully into the bottoms of my feet as I climbed but I've gotten used to it. After a lot of work, I finally made it to the top. The door was locked as always so I leaned down and put my little box in front of the crack in the door, using what little light I have to see. I stared in awe at the object. The small wood box had carvings covering it. At the front of the box was a small tree, branches spread out from the tree and covered the entire box. Flowers where growning from the branches. In the middle of the small tree, where 2 hearts that had tiny swirls inside them, the tiny swirls reached out of each heart and attached to eachother. I just stared at it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wonder how something so elegant could be in such a terrible place. What else could be down there? I gently opened the box. The inside was filled with pieces of paper. They had words on them but I couldn't read. I moved all the papers on my lap. Besides the paper there was nothing inside. The inside of the box was wooden to and in the middle where 2 indents in the shape of hearts, as if something used to hold 2 hearts. I suddenly heard thumping. I quickly put everything back and latched it shut. I heard the familiar click of the lock before the thumping went down the hall and into John and Linda's room. I quietly opened the door and crolled into the kitchen. I stood up stiffly, still clutching the box to my chest, and walked over to my blankets. I buirred my box inside my blankets and quickly crawled after it, eager for the cold to go away. I finally fell asleep and dreamped of hearts and trees.

 **~ффФфф~**

As the sun came up I stood from my blankets and began my daily work. After making coffee and cleaning the kitchen, I moved to the living room as Linda and John started yelling in Russian. I chose to ignore their screams, they're always the same. I used my blanket to sweep the dirt out the door, carful not to go anywhere near that loose florebored with pictures of John's sister in it. I'd only met her once, and she doesn't speak and she sleeps all day. I don't know what's wrong with her. I took out the trash and threw away Bob's empty bottles. As I heard the bedroom door slam, I hurriedly ran to my blankets and curled under them, trying not to gag as the leftover sweeping dust invaded my lungs. Just as the dust started to settle, my blankets where removed and someone harshly grabbed my arm. I let out a surprised shriek as I was pulled to my feet.

" _WHERE IS MY COFFEE!?" John_ screamed in Russian. I looked up at him in fear.

" _I-I put it-t on the c-counter"_ I spoke back as loudly as I could manage. I didn't even see his hand fly out before I felt a familiar jabbing pain in the bone around my eye. I fell of the floor, clutching my eye.

"Bull shit!" He screamed in English before kneeing me in the stomach.

"please! I swear I did!i" screamed. He ignored me. He kneed me again before throwing me onto my blankets and walking into the kitchen. I clutched my stomach as I curled into a ball on the floor. I silently cried the name of the only person I found comfort in, knowing she wasn't coming but saying it to hopefully bring awsome comfort.

" Rosaa. I want Rosa" I sobbed silently "I wanna go home" after a few moments, I stood and carried on with my day as John went out to sell powder.

 **~ффФфф~**

by the time John came home, I had 3 new bruises. I didn't mind though, I was to eager for john to bring home my sandwich to think about anything else. I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday and my stomach was burning. As John walked into the door, the smell of burgers and my sandwich drifted through the house. I wasn't aloud to eat the burgers, Linda said she didn't want me getting fat. I sometimes eat food that Rosa brings me. Ever since that first night when she got me food, after I get locked away she brings me something to eat. Today though, she was on her first day of school. I wondered idoly what her house looks like. I wonder if her stairs are sharp like mine to. I almost went inside once, but her parents made her go straight to bed and wouldn't let her back out until day so she just threw a wrapped up sandwich from her window. I was scared she'd get locked away like me, but she said her parents don't do that. I still don't entirely believe her...though she is very clean it could just be because she gos to school so they have to make her clean.

"Lin! Get your ass off my seat!" I was startled out of thought by John's voice. I imedantly looked at my lap where he always throws my sandwich. But it wasn't there. I looked around the floor where I sat, hoping he'd just missed, but it wasn't there. Panick bubbled in my chest as I realised I'd have to ask. I know I'm never supposed to ask for anything but...Rosa once told me if you don't eat for three days you'll die. Its almost been three days...what if I die?! Dying would be worse than being beat...I think. I shook my head. I couldn't leave Rosa. With shaky legs I stood from my spot and walked into the kitchen. Linda and john where sitting in the kitchen on the only 2 chairs in the house besides the ones in their room. I hesitantly walked up to them.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly. Startled by my voice, both looked up at me with murderous glares that made my back arch slightly in fear as I thought about the boot that would surly kick me in the back. then, Jen's eyes changed to some unknown emotion. Just before John sat up to beat me, she spoke.

"John..." She started slowly "...where did she get that dress?"

And then all hell broke lose


	3. Chapter 3 Chest la Mort

**~ффФфф~** **~ффФфф~**

 **Black music**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Chest la Mort**

Swan dive down eleven stories high  
Hold your breath until you see the light  
You can sink to the bottom of the sea  
Just don't go without me

Go get lost where no one can be found  
Drink so long and deep until you drown  
Say your goodbyes but darlin' if you please  
Don't go without me

C'est la vie, c'est la mort  
(Such is life, such is death)  
You and me  
Forevermore

Lets walk on the road that has no end  
Steal away where only angels tread  
Heaven or hell or somewhere in between  
Cross your heart and take me with you please  
Don't go  
Please don't go

Don't go without me

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Rosa's POV**

I yawned slightly as I walked down the stairs. Today is my first day of school. My stomach is churning and I've got this horrible feeling, like something very bad is going to happen. I just assumed it was nerves and tried to ignore it.I can't stop thinking about Aria. When we where little, her logic for not telling anyone she's being abused made perfect sense, but now that I'm older, it really doesn't. If the police took John and Linda away...how could they hurt her for telling? Of course Aria wouldn't think of this... She still believes everyone lives like her. How do you tell your parents something like that? 'Oh hey, just thought I'd let you know I have a sister you don't know about who's being abused next door. I never told you because I'm a terrible person and I've known for years!' What would they think of me if they found out I never told. Would they hate me? Yes, I would hate me to...I _do_ hate me. Just as I was about to walk off the last step, I heard my parents voices.

"-well she won't talk to me!" My mom yelled.

"I don't know honey. Mabye this is just her growing up. Its been a couple years and she's still distant" my dad tried to reason.

"It's gotten worse. Ever since her birthday, she's been huddled up in her room all day. She looks so scared. Do you think she's being bullied?" Mom asked in a calmer tone.

"The only person she plays with is Lily and her family is very against violence" I held in the little snort that tried to come out at that. Lily is the biggest bully I've ever met. Although, she's never bully's me, she knows I'd tell Daddy.

"Its just a phase. She'll grow out of it" I heard a sniffle.

"I know...I just miss being close with her" another sniffle. I wanted to cry myself. Keeping secrets wasn't only hurting Aria. Sighing quietly, I silently walked up the stairs and then loudly bounded down them again, warning them of my presence. I hopped into he kitchen, pretending to be excited about being away from Aria all day. _how will I ever make time to see her?_ mom had already whiped her eyes and imedantly scooped me in her arms.

"You excited about school?" She asked, her voice suddenly very, overly happy. I nodded into her chest. She set me down.

"You okay mommy?" I asked, looking up at her with a smile. She returned it and nodded. After eating breakfast I hopped in the car and drove to school.

 **~ффФфф~**

by the time I got home, I had the biggest headache on earth. Mommy gave me some medicine for it but it only helped a little. School was loud, annoying and boring. I missed Aria. The bad fealing in my stomach hasn't gone away yet, and I'm just waiting for somthing terrible. Mabye my parents are going to want to have some talk with me about beeing distant. I walked sluggishly up the stairs and fell asleep before mommy even made diner.

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Aria's POV**

After that terrible, terrible question was asked, John hit me, hard, with a chair. everything was fuzzy. My head felt like it was going in circles, everything was twisting and the sound was muffled. But I could feel the pain, boy could I feel the pain. I remember when I first woke up and I passed out because ' _mommy'_ was ripping the wood from my knees. At the time I thought the pain was the worst pain one could suffer. What a naïve child I was. My head was being slammed into something over and over, my arm wouldn't move and it felt like someone was continuously stabbing my stomach, mabye they where. But after a while, though I could still feel the pain, my entire body hurt so much that I began to feel disconnected from it. My screams drown out all other sound...and I just felt so alone. I felt like I was drifting away. Before I met Rosa, I would've welcomed it, but I knew I couldn't leave her, I couldn't drift away without her. I faintly felt air swirling all around me like in was flying, I knew I wasn't... I was being thrown in the basement, but I'm to far gone to stop it. And then, just as I'd almost drifted entirely away, I heard the most gut wrenching scream, and it wasn't mine

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Rosa's POV**

i stood frozen in place.

"WHO THE FUCK DID YOU TELL!?" tears streamed down my face as I heard things being thrown. I was standing outside, listening to them scream at her.

 _what do I do? What do I do!? ...what's going to happen to her?_

The screaming got louder but I couldn't focus on what the words where. All I heard was the piercing scream that came from my sister. I've heard her scream before, when she was thrown in the basement or when they kicked her...but I've never heard her scream like that. like it was her last chance to live. It was that sound that made my feet finally move. I suddenly began flying down the road before I could even think to command my limbs to do so. I had no plan. No, that not true, I have a plan, get Aria out. It was pitch black but I knew the way well. I could feel the pain in my feet as the rough ground tore at my skin but I only stopped when I reached the front door. Now what? The screming continued but something changed in Aria's voice. It was empty, defeated. No...she can't give up on me. I promised I'd keep her alive...and I won't fail. I heard a door swing open before I heard ssomething heavy fall down the stairs. No. She told me she knew how not to die when she fell... Why didn't she stop herself? Why am I hearing the sound of a limp body fall?!

"FUCKING BITCH!" A door slammed and one last scream could be heard from the basement before all was silent. And then I felt it. That connection we have...its fading. I'm running out of time. My head whipps around as I look for someone who can help me. And like a star at night, showing me where to go, a light in the Weller house flicks on. Without a second thought, I sprint across the street and slam myself into their door.

"PLEASE! HELP! HELP! PLEASE! SHES DYING!" I bang my small fists on the door with all my might. It finally swung open and Mr. Weller stood in the doorway. I couldn't tell you what he was wearing or what face he made at my screaming, because I began screaming again. I was so out of breath my head spun but I ignored it as I yelled.

"THEY LOCKED HER IN THE BASEMENT! SHES GOING TO DIE! CALL THE COPS! PLEASE SHES GOING TO DIE!" I pointed my hand to the yelling house, screaming the same montra over and over, tears streaming down my face as I sobbed.

"SHES GOING TO DIE. PLEASE DONT LET HER DIE! PLEASE DON'T LET HER DIE! SHE'S GOING TO DIE! PLEASE DON'T LET MY SISTER DIE!" I don't know how long i stood there screaming before he finally moved. He scooped me into his arms and ran inside, ignoring my flailing as I tried to run back.

 _i_ need _to get back to her!_

He ran into the kitchen and ignored his family as they ran after him, screaming for him to explain what's happening. There was so much happening, everything was so loud. It all turned into a loud humm of meaningless sound, the only thought in my mind being how much I need to get to my sister. My chest ached more and more by the minute, our connection feeling more and more empty. Somehow, through all the commotion, I managed to get away. I was still in a strange daze, I only had one mission and everything else seems so far away. In my distracted daze, I failed to notice the bedroom door that was wide open as I sprinted into the kitchen and slammed open the basement door. And then I didn't notice anything, because my knees bucked beneath me and a heart wrenching scream made its way from my chest at the sight in front of me. Aria lay unmoving, crumpled and broken at the foot of the stairs, a small pool of blood beneath her. I sobbed on my knees, the only words leaving my mouth being broken and empty.

"I'm to late. I failed. I was supped to save her and I failed" I didn't even hear the outraged scream from behind me before I was kicked down the stairs. I felt clearly the pain of the sharp stairs Aria had once so vividly described, I embraced it. I felt the strange painful throbing feeling of the back of my head hitting concrete Aria had described as cold, but my sister's warm blood beneath me warmed my head...or maybe its my blood. Barely clinging to awareness, I inched myself closer to my sister before taking her hand gentlly in mine and wraping my arm around her.

" I love you sister" I gently squeezed her hand before I let myself slip into the dark. I could've sworn I felt a slight pressure on my hand, and a small voice repeat me before I slipped into a finally peaceful black, my sister by my side.

 **~фФф~**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **haha! Just kidding! Its not the end, promise. These two have a lot more ahead of them.**

 **I know this chapter seems rushed and scrambled but I did that on porpoise. I wrote this out before but it felt to clean and organized.**

 **I feel like** **something like this, especially for a little kid, would be very confusing.** **The whole time she's on an adrenaline rush and everything is just raising past her.**

 **Writing this chapter left me kind of** **unsettled and I hope it has the same efect on you. I read this to my sister and she started crying.**

 **Pease let me know what you think!** **Thank you for reading!**

 **Jessie**


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble And Woe

**~ффФфф~**

 **Black music**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Trouble And Woe**

This world is full of trouble and woe  
This world is full of trouble and woe  
All I see is trouble, everywhere I go  
I'm gonna sing the trouble that I know

This world is full of sadness and tears  
This world is full of sadness and tears  
They fill us full of sayings, and full of fear  
I'm gonna sing until my eyes are clear

Gonna dig deep down into my heart  
Gonna dig deep down into to my heart  
Gonna dig deep down, I'm gonna do my part  
I'm gonna sing, sing a brand new start

This world is full of promise and love  
This world is full of promise and love

Promise of a new day with no dark clouds above  
And I'm gonna sing that world I'm dreamin' of

This world is full of joy and mystery  
This world is full of joy and mystery  
This world will be our joy, I believe it will be  
When we know what it is to be free

This world is full of trouble and woe  
This world is full of trouble and woe  
All I see is trouble, everywhere I go  
I'm gonna sing, sing my way back home  
I'm gonna sing my way back home

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Heather's POV**

i couldn't stop sobbing. My husband stroked my hair as tears silently streamed down his face. people passed us and stared sadly as we waited. The crowded room was loud and the air smothering as people waited for their family and friends, the room full of fear and anxiety but also happiness as doctors filtered in and out, delivering news, both bad and good.

I couldn't focus on anything happening, all I could do was agonize over what happened. No one had any answers for us. I'd been woken up in the middle of the night to the the sound of banging on our door, and loud sirens raising down the streat. Everything happened so fast. Mr. Weller was at our door, yelling and screaming that someone hurt Rosa.

I couldn't believe my ears, but when Rosa's room turned up empty, I was sprinting to where all the police cars had parked, right in front of the the Harder house. I went crazy. It took 4 police officers to hold me back and 5 to hold back Jerry as they carried two bodies from the house. Ambulance crouded around, blocking my sight, but when one of them moved to the side, and I saw my daughter lying there, everything went black.

That was 3 days ago. Mr. Weller comes in everyday to visit Rosa and the unknown child. No one knows who she is. No one even knew the Harders had a daughter. According to Mr. Weller, Rosa had refered to the unknown girl as her sister. The Harders claim they'd never seen the girl but when the house was searched it was clear that the child had lived on a couple old blankets in the living room and had been abused and neglected. They had to shave off all the girls hair because it'd been so uncared for.

She was starving nearly to death and had a severe urinary tract infection from not drinking enough water. I've never been so glad to be friends with Dr. Smith, I'd surely gone crazy if I didn't know what was going on with the poor girl. When Dr. Smith told us about the poor girls life, I began to sob. No one deserves to live like that, especially not a little girl. The confusion was the worst kind of torture. Why had Rosa been in their house? Was she kidnapped? Did she go to save the girl? Who is this girl and why had Rosa called the girl her sister?

But the worst and most painful question, why hadn't I known? Why didn't I see it? I knew she was getting distant but I never thought it was more than a bully. I couldn't sleep, I kepts having nightmares of the paramedics saying the girl was dead. She'd been so far gone, for a minute, they though she hasn't made it. For some reason, that memory pained me to no end. They still weren't sure if the girl was going to make it. Even after three days, she still keeps going in and out, nearly dying over and over. Rosa was in the middle of surgery on her knee and besides a concussion she's fine and should wake up soon, but the girl had been beaten nearly to death and then thrown into the basement. Apparently, she was stabbed in the stumach and she had a fracture in her scull, her arm was broken and her face was swullen and bruised. I hadn't gone to see her, even though Dr. Smith said it was okay, I didn't think I could handle seeing a child so broken. Now all we can do is wait for Rosa to wake up...and hopefully for the unknown girl to live.

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Rosa's POV**

my eyes flickered over to my sister from my spot on my uncomfortable bed. She still hasn't woken up. The doctor said she would make it but I don't see how. She doesn't even look alive anymore. She's plugged into all kinds of cords and needles, looking more like a robot than my sister. Her face is still all purple but its not puffy anymore. I want to hold her hand, but mommy said not to touch her. It's been a couple weeks since I woke up and I finally stopped feeling dizzy when I moved about 3 days ago. The second I woke up I damanded to be in the same room as my sister but they said she's in a special room for sleeping people and I can't go in. Everyone kept asking questions,

" _why where you over there, sweety?"_

 _"Who is this little girl?"_

 _"Could you tell me what happened?"_

 _"If you tell me, I can lock away the bad people who did this"_

 _"I can't help you if her don't tell me anything"_

the police man got more and more annoyed the more I stayed silent. But I just couldn't talk about it, not when my sister was still in danger of leaving me. finally, they said she was waking up and put her in a little room of her own. I told the police and my mommy and daddy I'd only tell them if they put me in her room, they argued at first but gave in when they realised I wouldn't budg till they did. So, I told them everything. Mommy cried a lot when I told them, especially when I got to the end of my story and told them I was pushed down the stairs. The police men where all writing on paper while I spoke and even though their hands where steady, their faces showed their anger and sadness. I just want her to wake up. Without her parents here anymore, she can live with us. Some guy came in yesterday, to talk to mommy and daddy. The only thing he said to me was

' _could you wait here while I talk to your mommy and daddy in the hallway?'_

I was hoping they would talk about taking Aria home, but mommy and daddy don't want her, and I don't know why. Mommy said Aria would be staying in our house, but only until they find someone in her 'family' to take her. I wanted to argue but I think I should wait until Aria wakes up so we can talk about it. I look over my sister and make a silent promise, one I'll never, ever break.

 _I'll never leave you, no matter how dark our music gets._

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Aria's POV**

the sounds came in and out. Fading away and getting louder, over and over. Like a car passing my house with blaring music playing. I only heard small parts of conversions, but it was enough for me to know I wasn't with Linda and John.

 _has Linda giving me away, like she always said she would?_ the idea terrified me and the second I thought of it, the strange beeping sound got faster.

 _what if they're worse than Linda and John?_

 _What if they're to far from Rosa, and she won't be able to see_ me...suddenly at the thought of of Rosa, the beeping became faster and it all came back in flashes.

 _"BITCH!"_

 _"WHO DID YOU TELL!? WHO THE FUCK DID YOU TELL!?" pain, so much pain._ the beeping grew louder, no longer fading in and out.

 _a warm straining hand gently taking mine. Heart broken words spoken in a broken voice. Pain, pain, and more pain as I worked to squeeze her back, to tell her I love her._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"HOLD HER DOWN!" I thrashed away from the grabbing hands, keeping me from my sister.

 _shes locked here with me! She isn't supposed to be here! She isn't safe!_

 _I have to get her out._

 _She isn't safe._

 _My sister..._

A small stinging feeling went through my arm and soon, everything went black.

 **~ффФфф~**

this time, as the noise invades my senses, I stay completely still, careful not to alert the grabbing hands from earlier. Bright lights poked at my eyes as I opened them and when my vision cleared, clean white and blue walls amazed me. I've never seen anything so pretty and _clean._ I wonder how many kids these people have, to have a house so clean. With some difficulty I turned my head, only to find a machine full of wires and tubes, some of which led to my body and disappeared in my arms. Panic struck through me as I remembered Linda poking things into her arms, then she'd start acting weird, hurt me more than usual.

 _i don't wanna be like her!_ i wanted t rip them out, but I soon found my arms strapped to the strange gooshy surface I lay on. My breath came in short gasps, my heart beating along side the beeping machine. My vision blurred as panic filled me, a weird twisting feeling in my chest.

"Aria?...Aria! It's okay. I'm here sis" a soft hand grasped mine.

"Rosa? Rosa... Are we dead?" My voice broke and shook, but the beeping slowed. She let out a little laugh and gently squeezed my hand.

"No. We're safe. The police men took your parents away. Your safe"

"Where am I?" I tried to sit up, put the straps kept me from moving. I want to see her...I need to see her, to know she's safe. An image of her, laying on the floor in that dark room, to dark for such a bright person, flooded my mind.

"Its okay, its okay. We're safe now. We're at the hospital. Your coming home with me" Rosa's face appeared over me, wearing the biggest smile I've ever seen. Her smile calmed me some, but questions overflowed my mind. Before I could ask one, a gasp came from the door. Fear filled my chest as I realised I had no were to run. I have no idea where I am, I'm strapped down, I can't see further then the ceiling and a stranger has just entered the room. The beaping began, faster than ever. Fast, soft footsteps made their way next to me and warm hands took mine.

"Shhh. Its okay honey, I promise your safe. No ones going to hurt you. Your safe, I've got you. Everythings going to be okay" her soft voice, so full of kindness and a motherliness I could only dream of before, almost made me believe her. That's when what Rosa said finally sunk in 'the police men took your parents away' their gone...they can never hurt me again. And at that realisation, I began to sob.

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Heater's POV**

i sighed quietly, leaning into Jerry as we waited in line. The line for McDonald's was long, but gave me a moment to collect my thoughts. For the first time in almost a month, I had no tears left to shed, for the first time in months, the chaos of laughing children, scalding mothers and temper tantrums surrounded me, while i stood still, lost in my thoughts and yet strangely calm.

 _maybe I'm finally going into shock like they warned me I might._ I thought, even the voice in my head sounding tired. I heard a small laugh, one that reminded me of Rosa's and was once again filled with the relief of seeing her eyes open. Although Rosa was cleared to leave quite a while ago, she refused to leave without Sarah, or _'Aria'_ as Rosie called her. I've never seen a bond as close as their's, not even with real sisters. I knew it would crush her when Aria had to leave, but I couldn't think of any other solution. A girl as damaged as her, needs professional help, and I just don't think I can do it, especially since she'll need to be homeschooled, since she's never even been taught to count and would probably be bullied in school. Me and Jerry both work, we couldn't take off more then a few months and I'm sure it'll take longer then that till she's ready to be left alone. A hard pang of sadness hit my chest as I thought of her. I know it'll be hard to say goodbye to her after taking care of her for the next few months, but I just couldn't handle the thought of her sitting in foster care while she waits for them to find some relatives. Rosie was ecstatic, but I'm not sure she understands that Aria is going to be taken away.

"Ma'am?" I sharply turned my head, making my neck twinge as I did so, to see a small teenage girl, looking at me expectedly.

"Oh! Ya, sorry. Can we get a happy meal, 6 piece chicken fingers and a ice cream cone?" Instead of typing it in, or whatever you do, she just rolled her eyes, and continued to look at me, this time like I'm crazy.

"Ya, I know. Your guy here already ordered. Here's your change" I looked down at her outstretched hand, finally noticing the dollar bill sitting there.

"Oh" with my cheeks flaming, I quickly took the change and pulled Jerry outside with me.

"Ughh! That was so embarrassing!" I looked over to Jerry, who wore an amused smile, and gently hit him in the side. "Shut up!" I whinily complained.

"What? I didn't say anything" Small, barely hidden chuckles burst from his mouth and he reached over, putting his arm around me. Rolling my eyes, I halfheartedly shubbed his side, but made sure to stay in the wormth of his arms.

"Jerk" I mumbled into his side, though a smile played on my lips. He tugged me closer, his other arm full of food, and walked us back toward the hospital which was right across the street.

"Hey! It wasn't as bad as that time-"

"La La La!" I tried interrupting him, but he carried on louder, ignoring my embarrassed squeals.

"You got drunk and!-"

"La LA LA LA!"

"RAN INTO THAT CAR WHILE YOU WHERE-

" LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

"-TRYING TO TWERK! AND HE ASKED!-

"LA LA LA LA-"

"WHAT YOU WHERE DOING AND YOU YELLED AT HIM ABOUT HOW BIG YOUR ASS IS, AND HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO!-"

"LALALALALALALAL!"

"SHIT, WITH YOUR 'GLORIOUS ASS' AND FARTED AT HIM!" he finished, so quickly i almost couldn't understand. With wide eyes and cherry red cheeks, I quickly looked around us, hoping I was being silly, but found multiple people staring at us. I groaned loudly, probably making it much worse and stared at my husband in horror.

"You jerk!" He only laughed harder, finding his little story much funnier then I did. After he calmed down, we once again walked in silence. I took this time to re analyse Rosa's story. It'd sure come to a shock when I heard all she had to say. I couldn't believe how much I'd missed, she's known this girl a couple years, and I never noticed she had a secret friend. It was hard to see how difficult it was for her to tell that story, and even harder to see the fear in her eyes when she confessed she knew of the abuse and never told. I could never hold that agaisne her, she's only a child and did her very best to take care of Aria, the best way she could. I can only imagine the anxiety this all caused her, and can't even begine to imagine what it was like for Aria. Suddenly, Jerry nudged me, causing me to look around me, noting that I'd once again failed to notice my surroundings. We where now walking through the hospital, almost to Rosie and Aria's room. As we neared them, I could faintly make out voices drifting into the hallway. Assuming it was one of the nurses talking to Rosie, as they often did, I thought nothing of it as I opened the door. I couldn't stop the surprised gasp when I saw not one, but two little girls, awake, in the room. Rosie stood, looking down at Aria, who was now strapped to the bed. Aria's cheaks where flushed, fresh tears shimmered in the light above as she struggled to get free, the heart monitor beeping so fast, it almost seemed to string together in one long beep. Before I could command my feat to move, I was next to her, grasping her hands in mine.

"Shhh. Its okay honey, I promise your safe. No ones going to hurt you. Your safe, I've got you. Everythings going to be okay" I wanted so badly to pull her into my arms, to stop her fearful tears from streaming down her cheaks. Something flashed across her face, and she began to sob, her whole body shaking with the force of it. No longer caring to wait for a nurse, I ripped the restraints from her wrists and pulled her into my arms, letting her sob on my shoulder. I was surprised when she didn't get scared, or pull away and instead, wrapped her thin little arms around my neck, clinging to me as much as the wires attached to her would allow. It was in that moment I was certain I couldn't just hand her of to a relative. This girl needs a mother, and until they found her a suitable one, that mother would be me.

 **~ффФфф~**

 **Aria's POV**

I stared in amazement out the window, watching everything pass so quickly. I'd seen cars pass my house before, but I never imagined it'd feel like this. at first, I felt really sick, but after looking out the window for a bit, I just felt happy. Heather let me open the window, but I was afraid to get to close, so she shut it. Rosa told me I would be moving in with them 'temporarily' whatever that means, but I didn't really believe it till Jerry said its true. Not that I thought Rosa was lying, I just asmued she'd heard wrong. I knew Rosa was exaggerating when she talked about how great Jerry and Heather where, but I also was sure they would be better then... _them._ they really seemed to care about me, of course I knew it was just a show, like when Linda would open the door and talk to the police. She always complemented them, smiling and laughing, only to later call them 'assholes' and 'Dicks' after they'd left. But I knew Heather and Jerry kept Rosa clean and fed, so I'll at least get to eat and shower. We suddenly stopped in front of Rosa's house. I refused to look over at the broken down house next door, knowing it'd fill me with to much fear to move. My door opened, Jerry smiling down kindly at me from outside.

"Ready?" He held his hand out, asking for mine as I learned he did with everyone. Rosa says it 'cause he's a gentlemen. I took his warm hand with a nod, letting him pull me up. Rosa took my other hand as everyone walked with me inside. It was silly, we where only walking into a house, but it felt like something more. It felt as if this one little thing, walking inside, would change my life as I know it, would set me on a whole new path, a good path. as Heather pulled open the door, and the warmth from inside filled my lungs, I felt it, the shift under my feat, the light at the end of the tunnel, although far away, was now visible in the seemingly endless darkness, I knew this was the beginning of something beautiful. With a small smile apon my lips, I stepped over the threshold.

* * *

 **hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I started pre-writing another story and totally forgot about this. Don't worry, I'll defiantly finish this story, I've got huge plans for it. I'm not sure if I want the next chapter to skip to Rosa and Aria as teenagers, do one more chapter as kids, or Mabye a little of both. So let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love reading them! :-)**

 **Till next time**

 **Jessie :-)**


End file.
